


It's a Happy New Year

by laseroil



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Most characters are only mentioned, Party, Pining, Underage Drinking, ive never been to a party before im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laseroil/pseuds/laseroil
Summary: Tehcno is a stupid bastard that invites Dreams crush to his party without permission.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	It's a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like months before the new year lol

The blonde adjusted the black turtleneck sweater, fabric being incredibly tight and itchy, but it looked nice and he wanted to look nice. This is the last day of the year; he might as well look nice. "End the decade right!" he gave himself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror, pulling his blonde curls into a ponytail to fall from the top of his head. His hair was just long enough for it to look presentable while a few pieces fell out to frame his face.

Dusting off his baggy jeans he let out a small sigh. He hated these jeans; rarely did he wear them, but all the other clothes were in the wash and he needed to start making the guacamole. He wasn't excited about this party- but he tried his best to convince himself it would be fine! 

_George is coming. He's your best friend! he's bringing Nick and the rest of the gang, it'll be fine. it'll be fun._

He turned off the bathroom light, closing the door behind himself. He slid into the kitchen using his socks like skates. He hesitantly grabbed the ingredients to make the guac, the last preparation he needed to make for the party.

Other snacks and drinks were spread out across the counter, making sure anyone who got the munchies would be satisfied. Red solo cups were stacked next to the water dispenser. Cans of soda sat patiently in the cooler below the counter.

Dreams' parents were out of town for the week, and this gave Techno, Dreams' least favorite person, the great idea of telling him to host a party.

Techno had been Dream's friend since Kindergarten; though as they grew up the pink hair individual grew in popularity, for his quick-witted sarcastic remarks, and high grades. Competing for the top of the class Dream and his friend only grew closer. A friendly duel they shared throughout the school years. 

Dream, on the other hand, was a lot less popular. More focus was put on his schoolwork rather than popularity. He had a few close friends but wasn't rolling in them.

Pulling him from his thoughts the blonde could hear a small knock on the door, "C'mon Dream, let us in!" A familiar roar came from the other side of the dark oak.

"Let's party then.." letting out a sarcastic mumble he shuffled over to the door to see his close friends, dressed up nicely in a blue dress shirt and dark jeans was George, he smiled at him moving aside to let him in. Behind him followed Sapnap also dressed up, a little less nicely but no one expected much from the jock. A couple more people filtered in, including Techno, Fundy, Punz, Schlatt (with his friend that no one knew), and Wilbur.

_oh god._

Quickly glancing around Dream tried to find George.

Spotting him gathered around the fruit platter, with a few other people (they were probably engaging in a nice conversation, judging by the smile present on everyone's face. Dream didn't have the patience for nice pleasantries though.) He walked up to him tugging on his shirt a bit.

"Idiot! I just ironed this. What's up Dream?" He turned around looking up at the blonde, despite his massive personality and ego he was still only 5'9. "You okay?"

The blonde could assume he looked quite panicked based on the way his friend's voice softened. He shook his head and dragged him towards his own bedroom.

"Wilburs here!" He stressed to the brunette. Looking around to make sure no one was around to hear. George relaxed his hands on the taller shoulders, giving a sympathetic smile.

"Relax you're fine. Techno probably invited him."

Inching himself away from the more confident, his eyes widened, "That bastard" He snapped. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. (Dreams ego, despite being bigger than his friends, could never admit to being overly sensitive, even if it was obvious.)

"Yeah, go whine to him about it." He laughed, "or you could enjoy yourself like a normal high schooler at a new year party. I heard Schlatt brought some drinks! ease up a Lil' will ya."

"Yeah whatever, just give me a minute" George gives him a soft nod and walks out back to the commotion just on the other side of the walls.

The blonde slowly made himself out of his bedroom, plastering a smile on his face. (he was definitely ready to give his pink friend a piece of his mind.)

He wandered to the kitchen, grabbing a beer that Schlatt had brought- he offered him a shy smile that the taller returned before continuing his conversation with Fundy and his other friend. (He had come to find out his name was Connor, and he was just from the town over.)

Upon entering the living room he could see that he had a lot more guests than anticipated. Sighing to himself he scanned the room for Techno.

It was easy to spot the unnecessarily tall man in the crowd. He stuck out like an overdressed pink highlighter. 

Dream took a heavy breath in before he dashed across the room to his childhood friend. 

He grasped Technos forearm, maybe a little too aggressively, -apparent from the gasp the pinkette let out.- he dragged his friend away from the commotion. 

"Techno! You terrible friend! Why did you invite him?" Dream shouted, sounding more whiny than genuinely angry. His taller friend wore a knowing smirk as he stared down at the blonde seemingly having a crisis.

Dream was back in his bedroom, where he hates to admit he was spending most of his time during his own party. He was definitely too panicked to go back to the main room, with the possibility of running into Wilbur.

To any close friend of Dream, the crush he had on the tall brit was painfully obvious. The shy glances he’d give him during class were not as discreet as he had hoped. The way the blonde perked up at the mere mention of the brunette's name was definitely noticed by everyone in their friend group. 

"Now how in the world do you expect to make out with that pretty boy out there if you can't even stand being at the same party. Relax, I'm doing you a favor."

Dream (whose face was now incredibly red,) gave Techno a glare before shoving him slightly.

"Whatever." Getting out one last angry huff he went back to the party.

Dream hated this situation, being in the back furthest corner, watching the crowd at his own party.

"Pathetic" he whispered to himself, taking a small sip from whatever was in the bright red solo cup that rested softly in both his hands. 

And then they made eye contact. Okay so it was partly Dreams' fault for staring at the man for over 5 minutes, but Wilbur looked back!

The tall brunette was jumping up and down- his hair bouncing with each lead. He had a smile of a god on his face. His cheeks were flushed and he had sweat rolling from his forehead.

With every jump and every hand pump, his grey button-up would lift lightly, with every hop Dream's own heart skipped a beat. Wilbur's mouth moved along in sync with whatever song was on.

_But he stopped, and he was smiling at Dream._

"You look a bit lonely over here by yourself" Dream would admit he barely recognized that Wilbur had been speaking to him, but there he was, smiling, leaning on the wall next to Dream. His breath was heavy and reeked of alcohol. Though Dream didn't mind, he was more focused on his gorgeous brown eyes. "This is your party, right? Why aren't you out there parrtyyyingg!!" The brit exaggerated laughing a bit leaning closer, "C'mon, let's have some fun."

Dream's hand was embraced into the others, as he was dragged out into the main dip of the party. His grasp on Wilburs hand didn't falter, although it was clammy and warm, it was comfortable. 

"Are you always this shy?" Wilbur let out a loud laugh, screaming over the loud music and voices that surrounded them.

"I don't really know what I meant to do." Dream admitted, and though it wasn't a complete lie, he wasn't ready to admit that he was currently screaming because he was holding hands with his high school crush.

"What? You don't know how to... Party, or… Dance? You are the hostess right?" The taller let out another loud laugh, only making Dreams face heat up. 

"Yes, I'm the hostess." Dream grumbled under his breath, "And I know how to dance!" He shouted a little more defensively. 

Wilbur developed a playful smirk on his face as the beginning of "Waterfalls" by TLC started playing. "Then dance for me, Pretty boy!"

Dreams eyes widened (he won't admit the blush on his face was from the pet name.) "To this? You're joking. Not to this song, Wilbur!" 

"Looks like someone is stalling~" Wilbur cooed, letting go of Dream's hand, "c'mon! let loose!" 

Dream sighed, shaking his shoulders in tune with the song. 

Wilbur let out quite possibly the loudest laugh from the night, "You call that dancing! Put some pazzam into it!" He shouted, grabbing both of Dream's hands and jerking them in tune to the song. 

"Pazzam!? is that even a real word!" Dream let out a soft chuckle, relaxing a bit, letting himself jump on his feet a bit. 

"And I thought you were top of the class!" Dream rolled his eyes at this comment, letting himself smile and dance to the song, finally feeling at ease.

And that's what they did, they danced together, (Dream losing balance every so often and Wilbur having to hold him up) screaming lyrics and laughing with each other.

"You guys looked whipped, in more ways than one!" George commented when the pair had left the main area to get some water. 

Techno let out a loud snicker from the seat across from George. Which only let him receive a small slap on the back of his head from Dream. 

"I am so tired. " Dream sighed, letting his body fall on top of the kitchen table, causing a few solo cups to spill. His hair created a halo around him, his hair tie falling out ages ago.

"Dream you're making a mess," Techno said, giving a strong poke into Dreams side.

The blonde let out a small grunt, squirming a bit, "Techno I just danced for like 30 minutes! leave me alone!" 

Wilbur walked over, in between Dreams legs he leaned over and looked down at him, "How are we supposed to go to concerts and music festivals together if you can't handle dancing for half an hour!" He pouted, he definitely took note of the blush that spiked up Dreams face.

Bringing both hands up to Wilburs face, the blonde pushed him away playfully, "Well I wouldn't be rushing to make guacamole ten minutes before the concert now would I!" The group around him laughed. Dream gave Wilbur a loving smile.   
Wishing the last guest goodbye, Dream turned to see Wilbur giving him a soft smile.

"You really know how to throw a party, pretty boy." he chuckled, bringing his hand up and brushing the blonde's cheek.

Dream felt his face heat up as he rested his face into his palm, "I just make the food and invite people... but thanks." he laughed again, face inching closer. 

Dreams heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, every single one of those stupid clichés he'd heard about hit him all at once. He didn't know what to do, how to react. So, he wrapped his arms around his highschool crush's neck and opened his mouth slightly to breathe in, and unintentionally sucked Wilburs lip between his own. 

"Bloody hell," Wilbur said, smirking sharply through pink, wet lips. 

"Can we do that again?" Dream whispered shyly.

Wilbur grinned back and leaned in to kiss Dream again, reveling in the way he arched to meet him. He ran his hands through Dreams. hair, combing easily through the greasy locks and he tugged softly as he broke away from Dream's lips to kiss his nose.   
Dream let out a soft giggle, "can I tell you something?" 

"Dream if you tell me you're a heterosexual I think we might have an issue," Wilbur replied back, resting his hands around the blonde's waist. 

"No!" He let out another giggle, "I like you, Wilbur." 

"That's a bloody relief." The brit smiled, peppering kisses onto the tanned freckles in front of him.

"I like you too, Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> wilbur definetly keeps his hand in dreams back pocket when they walk around the hallways in school. i dont make the rules!


End file.
